It Started With a Hot Day in Jacksonville Twilight
by Danielle Wright
Summary: Edward: do you really want to do this? Bella: yes, I'm hot and i need you... surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Skin on Fire**

--Bella's POV

"This isn't hell, hell is colder than this!" I can't help but be a grouch to everyone today, can't I? All because of this stupid weather. I mean, does it have to be. Like what? 150 degrees? Phil was about to say something when I slammed the door.

"Bella," a smooth, velvet voice called from my window.

"Edward, thank god you're here."

"What happened?"

"Quick, just come in."

He effortlessly and soundlessly _floated _to my room. Well, it was a graceful jump, but it was floating for me. I was busy fluffing the pillows and setting the bed so that we could lie properly.

"Edward, would you mind taking your shirt off?"

"My what?" He sounded so surprised and unbelieving.

"Your shirt."

"Bella," he started to say something when I cut him off.

"Edward, just lie on the bed and take off your shirt." My skin was burning in the heat. I turned around and drank a glass of water.

--Edward's POV

We were in Renee's house in Jacksonville. Renee thinks that I stay at a hotel, but I 'sleep' in Bella's room since I can't stand being away from her. She was so moody today. I came in the usual way. She looked feverish. I was about to check her temperature when she said something that froze my whole body.

Would I mind taking _what_ off?

I started to say something when she cut me off.

"Edward, just lie on the bed and take off your shirt." She said then turning around to drink water.

I didn't think that she'd be this forward to me. But if she wants to, I'll gladly do it. I'm just so afraid of hurting her. But can't she wait 'till _after_ the wedding?

--Bella's POV

I turned to look at Edward. He had a pained look on his face, like he was in a silent battle in his head.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm hot and I need you."

"You're... hot?" he kind of squeaked the _'hot_' word.

"Edward, please! I really need this!"

"Can't this wait until after..?"

"After WHAT?!"

"The wedding."

--Edward's POV

I watched as the emotions played through her face. First she was dumbfounded, and then she was thinking deeply, next she was curious.

"Edward, what exactly were you thinking about?" she asked with a smile.

That's when I saw her sweating, we were in Jacksonville. I failed to notice the weather since I can't really feel it.

--Bella's POV

"Edward, what exactly were you thinking about?"

I saw the realization on Edward's eyes.

He cleared his throat and answered in a low voice.

"Come again?" I was having fun.

"I said ...." If Edward could blush, he'd certainly be red now.

"What?" I was trying hard not to laugh.

"I thought that you were thinking about... that thing."

"What thing?" I snickered.

"You know..."

"I know what, exactly?"

He whispered his answer.

"I can't hear youuu..." I was positively enjoying this.

"Sex." He was looking away and was obviously embarrassed.

I smiled. I got a mischievous thought.

I went in front of him and said in the most seductive tone (that I know); "If you want to..."

I hugged him. He was frozen stiff. I laughed and jumped to the bed.

"I can still wait after the wedding you know..."

**A/N:**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Sick of it?**

**Review and comment on it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screaming Mind**

--Edward's POV

After that embarrassing conversation with Bella, with me almost doing it, she always tries to make me uncomfortable.

Renee was feeling light; she was on cloud nine, as Bella and I told her of our plan to marry.

Bella was so nervous that I had to stop her from shaking. I almost had to do all the talking. I never knew that she could stutter so cutely.

We decided that it was time to go home and tell Charlie the *ahem* good news.

--Bella's POV

Charlie will explode. He will be angry. He will murder me. No, wait. First is Renee, second is Edward and then there's me.

Who would've thought that Renee would be ecstatic about teen marriage?

I'm sure that Charlie was betting on this to get me out of the engagement.

It was dark when we got to my house in Forks. Edward was holding my hand and kept saying that everything's going to be fine. I looked up to see Charlie on the doorway, watching me and Edward.

--Charlie's POV

I smiled at the blood on Bella's face drained. Renee didn't like the engagement, eh? Good.

"So how did it go?" I said with fake curiosity.

Bella blushed and said the words that froze my face:"It went rather well."

Crap. I thought Renee would back me up. Just then, I saw Edward look funny at me.

My smile froze on my face as Bella told me about Renee's approval and intention to help in planning the wedding.

I forced the words out of my frozen smile:"Come inside, then."

In my head I was screaming "crap" and "no" and "You're dead!"

Edward kept looking at me in that same funny matter.

I told them that I'll be getting something to drink and went in the kitchen.

I swear to God, sometimes, I think that kid could read my thoughts.

--Edward's POV

Charlie left us alone and I tuned him out, he said "I swear to..." but I didn't hear the rest of it.

Bella turned to me and smiled. I gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed.

"I'm glad Charlie took it nicely." Bella said while exhaling.

I decided on letting her ride her cloud and not tell her that Charlie was thinking of how to kill me right now.

Charlie came back and sat down to watch the game. He kept looking at his watch and thinking when I'm going home.

Bella yawned by around midnight, so I said goodbye and goodnight.

Charlie almost kicked me out of the house.

--Bella's POV

I waited for Edward to come in the usual way. I was lying on my bed, straining to hear even the slightest bit of rustle.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when Edward was suddenly lying next to me.

"Edward, I didn't even hear a thing!"

He laughed and just hugged me tightly. I kissed him on the cheek and yawned again.

He said "goodnight, love" and hummed my lullaby.

I fell asleep inhaling his scent... I vaguely remember him gently moving me... I woke up without him on my bed. I saw a note on my bedside table...

_ Bella,_

_ Love, Esmé called me over... seems that we have _visitors._ I'll meet you at school. In case anything happens, Jacob will be standing by... I'll keep you safe. I promise._

**A/N:**

**What could be so important that Edward had to promise to Bella her safety?**

**And that Jacob has to "stand by"?**

**Review please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night with the Dog**

--Jacob's POV

Goddamned _leeches._ If it weren't for _her_, I wouldn't be going through this.

Esmé called my phone, which resulted in me falling off my bed. I was about to sleep when she told me that Victoria was on the loose. She told me to fetch Edward and watch over Bella. If it weren't for the fact that we _are _good friends, I would bite Esmé's head off.

I changed into my wolf form and ran towards Bella's house...

There was still some bitterness between the vampires and the _wolves_. But since Nessie came into our lives....

Who would've thought that she'd be Edward's niece?

If Edward's furious at Victoria, then count me in. I have a score to settle with her. Edward must have a double dose of the pain that I'm feeling right now. I scoffed at the idea of me caring about _my uncle_.

Nessie's father had been killed by Victoria. Nessie's father is the _brother _of Edward_; _and Bella is being _hunted_ by Victoria.

As I said, double dose for Edward. I shuddered and gulped at the thought: _my uncle._

I jumped at Bella's window and was not at all surprised to see _my uncle_ caressing Bella's cheek.

--Edward's POV

I knew Jacob was coming. I can practically smell him as soon as he left my niece's side, Nessie. There was a slight thud from Bella's window. It would have been unheard if it weren't for the fact that vampires had a keen sense of hearing.

I mentally cursed the disturbance and sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

---Jacob's POV

"What do you want?" He asked... I could tell that he was irritated.

"Esmé called for you." I half growled and half spat at his direction.

"What happened?" he asked while getting up. In less than a second he was in front of me. Truth to be told that since Nessie and I were together, the smell just didn't affect me that much. But still...

"What happened mongrel?" he said snarling at my thoughts. Oops.

So we were back to that, eh?

I gave him a hard stare and bared my teeth.

"Old habits die hard, mutt." Was all he said.

"Victoria's back." I said with much venom that I could muster.

--Edward's POV

"Victoria's back." Jacob said.

I froze on the spot.

"Stay with Bella." It was the only thing that I could say. I had to go to Carlisle.

I jumped down from Bella's window and landed soundlessly.

Since I'm the fastest runner, I had no effort in being in my house in less than a minute.

Esmé greeted me and told me that they were all waiting in the _dining_ room.

I entered the room and sat between Nessie and Alice, the only place unoccupied.

Alice was trying to _see_ the outcome but it kept changing. Nessie kept thinking about that mutt, Jacob.

Carlisle was at the head of the table. He kept thinking about another way of keeping his family safe, aside from killing Victoria.

Esmé was just worried for everyone's safety. Jasper was keeping the tension from everyone. Rosalie looked furious, _like that ever changes._

Emmet had this stupid grin on his face. I knew better than to read his mind, since it was just full of how he'd rip the heads off of anyone who'd get near Rosalie.

--Carlisle's POV

"Is everyone sure of their decision?" I asked, hoping that they'd change their mind.

Everyone snarled at the idea of letting Victoria live. Esmé just kept quiet. Even sweet Nessie had snarled at my idea.

"Carlisle," Edward said. "We can't let her live."

I sighed at what he said. I looked at him, signalling him to continue.

"What will happen if we let her live? She will keep on coming back. And even if she won't, some child might end up being an orphan."

I saw Nessie wince at Edward's idea.

"Some other innocent life will be lost." Nessie whispered silently.

--Nessie's POV

I knew that my father and I weren't normal. We were the same... yet both different.

My mother died while giving birth to me, she was human. My father was a vampire. Emphasis on the '_was'_. He was killed by none other than Victoria. But because of her, I now had an uncle. Turns out that my father and his brother didn't know of their immortal sibling...

I'm just glad that Jacob can help me in my time of need.

--Edward's POV

"Alright. At least prepare yourselves. I have a feeling that Victoria will bring reinforcement." Carlisle said as he stood up to leave.

Esmé followed shortly after giving us a small smile.

We were quiet for a while. Each in their own thoughts.

Emmet suddenly laughed out loud.

--Emmet's POV

Edward snarled at me... he must've read my mind.

That only resulted in me laughing again.

Edward was really furious now. The chair that he was holding was cracking.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Was all he said to me.

Oh, man. If Edward could blush, he'd be beet red by now.

"What is going on Emmet?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward thought that Bella wanted to have sex in Renée's house, while they were in Jacksonville." I said then laughed.

--Alice's POV

I watched as Edward threw the chair that he was holding at Emmet. It landed on Emmet's wall-like chest and broke apart. The chair hadn't even landed on the floor when Edward showed up next to Emmet.

Edward pinned Emmet on the ground and asked the question I've been fearing to hear.

"Who told you?" he was gritting his teeth.

He was really, really angry.

I knew I should've held my mouth.

He read either my mind, or Emmet's.

In both cases, I'm still dead.

Edward let go of Emmet and slowly turned to me. Like his favourite, he circled me like a lion.

Oh, well... at least we'll have a workout.

**A/N**

**Lalek!! It's for youuuuuu!!!!**

**Gomenasai for taking too long!!**

**Arigatou for the patience!!**

**Demo muri dayo! I was too lazy...**

**Imouto, otto I love you very much!!**

**Ja mata ne!**

**--------------------------review..review..review..review..review..-------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Koigataki**

**(A Rival in Love)**

--Nessie's POV

I'm a half vampire. I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse. Sure I was lucky that Jacob imprinted on me at the last minute... if it weren't for him, I never would have met my uncle; if it weren't for me though, they would've killed each other...

So am I a freak for uniting the wolves and the vampires?

I've met and killed wolves before... their foul stench always makes me puke.

But, with Jacob, I can only smell the ocean... it might be his scent...

It doesn't go the same with his friends, though... Embry and Quil smell _awful_.

I don't want to think any more... I don't even want to move from my spot on this rock, at the peak of the hill... I just want to be still... forever.

I was looking at my new-found family while they fight or play or _whatever_...

I saw as my adopted aunt dodged and climbed trees to get away from my uncle.

I sighed and wished that I knew what I was feeling... am I happy that I have a family or not? I even have Jacob... I don't know why, but when I'm with him, everything feels blissful yet... wrong.

Is it love?

I felt someone behind me... it was another vampire. In the blink of an eye I was behind it. I pushed the vampire with as much strength that I could summon.

The vampire landed where my adopted family was. They all got ready for an attack.

The vampire got up slowly, seeming to be hurt. I jumped down next to him and grabbed his throat. That's when I heard the heartbeat.

"Onegai..." he said... _please._

I quickly let go of him. Good thing my father and I went to Japan. A few years back...

"You're a half?" I asked incredulously.

My adopted family relaxed their bodies and approached us slowly.

"Nani?" what? He asked.

"Gomen. Shibaraku shite kudasai. Matsu" I said.

"What did you say to him?" my uncle asked.

"I told him that I'm sorry and that to wait for a while, please... uncle, can you translate for everyone while I talk to him? Just read my thoughts..." I asked emotionlessly.

He nodded.

I talked to him in Japanese while my uncle voiced out the translations that I made in my mind.

--Edward's POV

I read the mind of my niece as she talked to the man in another dialect... I believe that it was Japanese.

I told everyone that he was a half blood too. He came from Japan and was looking for a distant relative. He happened to pass by and smell her. He said that he never thought that there'd be another one like him. So that he wanted her to be his friend.

Oddly enough, I couldn't understand the other half blood's mind. Whatever he was thinking, it was in his native tongue. I can't understand Japanese.

I might ask for lessons...

--Jacob's POV

Bella woke up and read Edward's note. She sighed and got ready for school. I was watching her from a nearby tree.

"Jacob, I know you're there..." she said it sadly.

I jumped to her window, which was left open all throughout the night.

"Bella," I started to say.

"What happened? Who are these_ visitors_?" she cut me off.

Whoa boy, this is gonna be tough.

"See, Bella, uh..." I couldn't think of the proper way to tell her.

"See _what_, Jacob?" boy was she angry... I mean I could easily just ignore it, but there's Edward and Nessie to think about... and I can't fight them off easily.

"Victoria's back." I said without emotion. It was much like last night; Bella turned even paler and froze. She could pass for a statue, you know...

--Bella's POV

"Victoria's back."

It was the last thing that I heard Jacob say. It was the last thing I heard.

I must've been like a zombie while going to school, because the next person that I saw was Edward, and that we were at the science lab, at the first subject of the day.

He was silent. We didn't feel like talking much.

I was lost in my own thoughts...

Why did this have to happen now? School was about to end in a few weeks, I just found out that Edward had a niece, the wolves and the vampires were not _fighting_ anymore, Jacob doesn't _hate_ Edward that much and he's fine with being just friends, and oh, I'm getting_ married. Hitched. Shackled. I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen._

_Married._

I looked at Edward and thought about our agreement: he'd turn me into a vampire when we get _married_ and we'll _marry_ after graduation.

We had lunch with Alice... Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper were already in _college._

Nessie came by and ate with us... I didn't know that it would be ok for the school.

We, I mean- I ate silently while Alice, Edward and Nessie were having silent conversations.

The rest of the day was like a movie for me, with me as the "camera person"... everything was in fast forward...

I just hope that other lives are not affected by my misfortune.

--Jacob's POV

"Who the heck is _he_ and _what_ is he doing in my house?!" I screamed in frustration. Nessie bought a _man_ in _my _house.

"First off, this is _our _house. Second, he's like me... so that makes him a vampire too. Third, he has no place to stay in. So be a good host and show _my friend_ to the guest bedroom." Nessie said crossly.

"Let him find another place to stay in. I don't like him."

"You don't like any man who talks or even _looks_ at me."

"Whatever. I still don't like him."

"Jake, stop being jealous ok?"

"Whatever. I'm going out." I said. I went to the garage and began to make the necessary preparations to re-design my car.

--Nessie's POV

Sometimes, Jacob can _really_ be irritating.

He's a _friend,_ for goodness sake!

Wait, what the heck? Why am I explaining myself to myself?

Ugh, stupid pup.

I went to my guest's room and asked questions to know him better.

I made a list, since I know that Jake was in his garage and he won't be coming back until I'm asleep, he'll wake me up and ask me questions. I stuck it on the fridge door so that he'll see it as soon as he got home...

It said all the answers that I _know_ that Jacob will ask. I don't even remember how I came to know how his mind runs...

It said the other half blood's name- _Masaki Suzuki_

Why he came here-visiting a distant family member.

How long he's gonna stay- 3 days, including today (that makes two).

I snickered as I imagined Jake's furious expression at my indication that he can't do simple math...

I went to me bedroom, directly across from Jake's. I kept thinking about the name of the other vampire... the meaning of his name. I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with coffins...

I closed my eyes for a while. The next thing that I saw was the sun shining through my window.

**A/N**

**!!Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So sorry ****BobbiInAction**** ... I read the suggestion too late... but I've got a surprise for you... **

**BTW, "Masaki" is a name that I just researched... it has an old meaning of coffin. And "Shiko" means death child. Their last names are just that. Last names.**

**He's actually just a random character I just thought of due to the fact that I've been caught up in reading Japanese related articles... **

**Guys, I'd like to recommend "The world only holds you" by Helliana and heaven...**

**Realized Feelings**

-Nessie's POV

I got up groggily. The events last night were quite weird and convenient. Who knew Jacob could be so possessive?

I prepared breakfast: eggs, bacon, ham, coffee, rice, noodles, pancakes, and blood. I only ate a slice of ham and drank some blood. I was trying to ignore my thirst for _human_ blood; instead I drank some animal blood. I just hope Masaki will honor my new-found family's eating habits. The rest of the food was for Jacob.

I wonder how my uncle and his family are...

He was disappointed when I said that I wanted to live with Jacob near the beach. I just didn't like the forest scent so much. He, Jacob, was overly ecstatic. The only downside is he's treating me like I'm actually _his._

Yet it's kind of cute. I giggled at the absurdity of our situation.

-Alice's POV

I saw children. A girl and two boys: triplets to be exact. The girl and one of the boys looked exactly like Nessie and the other boy was the splitting image of Jacob... I guess you know what it means...

I should be careful of what I think when Edward's around...

"I think that being _careful_ is a tad too _late_." A voice growled behind me.

Uh-oh... better go look for Bella. Heaven knows she's the only one that can stop this beast...

-Edward's POV

"I think being _careful_ is a tad too _late._" I growled at Alice. I saw the whole vision. I don't like it one bit.

My niece is going to bear _puppies? _Smelly little _mongrels? _With _that idiot_?

"Don't. Even. Dare." I said through gritted teeth. Planning to hide behind _Bella, eh?_

"Dare what, dear brother?" Alice said, feigning innocence.

"Don't. Go. Near. Bella. Period."

"Sorry, little cat." She said while leaping out of my reach. I hate that nick-name! So what if I prefer mountain lions?

"She's my shield from you..." she added.

She laughed and ran to Bella's house. I might be the fastest but she's the one who is the expert in climbing trees.

"Get back here, monkey!" I shouted.

-Alice's POV

I easily dodged Edward and snickered at his nick-name for me...

_Monkey._ Oh har-har.

Good thing I was nimble in climbing, or else I would've been caught by now...

Besides, jumping trees is faster than running... right?

A twig snapped somewhere below, roughly northeast of my current position, which was on a branch of a tree. Hopefully somewhere _Edward _can't see.

I heard Masaki's voice speaking to a girl we, my family and I didn't know.

I was about to go and talk to them when I heard Seth and Leah's voice.

Whoa, wait! Seth and Leah? With Masaki?

I listened more carefully and realized that Seth and Leah were talking to each other... something about needing a translator.

-Seth's POV

Jacob was sure in a pretty bad mood today... going off about Nessie cooking for a _'wasabi'_ or some other. What the heck is a _wasabi_ any way?

Ugh... it's because of that _wasabi_ that we got on a stupid patrol. And I had to be paired up with Leah! Stupid Sam going on a stupid honeymoon... tch!

But, still, I had the wolf fur to keep me warm. And I liked running in my wolf-form...

_First of all, a honey moon is _not _stupid. It's romantic. _Leah interjected in my thoughts.

_Second, what the heck is wrong being paired with _me_? _She asked growling.

_Thirdly, _Masaki_ is a half-vampire. Seems that Jake was jealous. _She huffed.

_I was not!_ Jake suddenly barked.

_In denial_. Both I and Leah thought at the same time.

Suddenly my nose twitched as I caught scent of something so sweet that it made my nose hurt. A _vampire_.

I knew that Leah and Jacob's nose were hurting the same as mine. As if on command, we three started running.

-Jacob's POV

I caught a familiar scent. I wasn't too sure on who it was, but I was sure that there were two of them.

I ran towards the smell and heard that Leah and Seth were right behind me.

I saw a clearing and I heard a familiar voice.

I laughed to myself. _This_ will be considered as an _accident._

I was the first wolf in the clearing.

I saw Masaki talking to a girl. Probably an intended victim. Hahaha!

That would be a valid reason.

I growled and jumped towards him.

-Leah's POV

I saw Jacob disappear through a cluster of trees. He looked so eager to... _kill._

I followed soon after.

As soon as I stepped into the clearing I saw... _him._

He had strawberry blonde hair that framed his face perfectly, the typical "hot" hair style that girls love to hold to, bangs and hair that reaches at the back of his neck. I should know since there are some hairs sticking out at the side of his neck... having curls at the right places, makes him look like he actually doesn't care if he had bed hair. It's so... _sexy_.

He had a wide forehead, but not too wide... just perfect. The shape of his face was like an inverted teardrop, only he had a slightly pointed chin.

His eyes were so mesmerizing. The perfect blend of crimson and gold...

He had a slender neck, wide shoulders and-

My thoughts were cut off as soon as I saw Jacob lunge at him...

-Jacob's POV

I had him locked on my sight. I did the perfect jump. I was aiming right at him.

The problem was Leah had to go intervene. She lunged at me half-way through my jump. I yelped and landed a few feet off course.

I bared my teeth at her and tried to attack.

She only dodged and jumped out of my reach.

Aarrgg!

-Masaki's POV (translated for your convenience=))

I woke up smelling all sorts of food; Eggs, bacon and ham, my favourite human foods. I also smelled blood. But it was not human blood.

Animal blood is not really bad... it just doesn't fill you up.

The last one to wake up was Jacob. I can tell that he didn't like seeing me and Nessie talking to each other, especially first thing in the morning. He got angrier when he saw what was left of the eggs, bacon and hams... but I didn't touch the other foods.

My phone rang a little after and I asked to be excused.

It was my niece, Shiko. She asked to meet me in a place where we cannot be disturbed.

Not long after I said goodbye to Nessie and a somewhat aggravated Jacob.

Shiko and I met at a clearing in a forest, talking about what happened since the last time we saw each other which was a couple of centuries ago.

We suddenly heard a yelp and turned to see a wolf attacking another one. The one being attacked seemed like a female. Graceful in every move, jump and dodge.

Nessie told me about the wolves at breakfast. I knew that Jacob was one. So I was at ease, sort of.

Shiko was clutching my arm and watching in amused silence. Her usually stoic face held a bit of entertainment. Trust my niece to find violence entertaining. I only view violence as a- well, nothing needed actually. We can always communicate, can't we?

But it was odd, I can smell three wolves. And there was only two fighting in front of me and Shiko.

-Seth's POV

Jacob disappeared through the trees first then Leah followed soon after.

Do I always have to be the slowest one?

As soon as I stepped into the clearing, I saw ..._her._

She had long, black hair that reached to her petite waist. Mesmerizing red eyes. She looked almost fragile; like a porcelain doll that is never to be touched by any mortal hand. She was a goddess.

I was vaguely aware of Leah and Jacob fighting somewhere near.

I changed to my human form and got dressed.

I walked up to her, ignoring the man that she was holding on to.

"I believe we haven't met before..." I said in what I hope was my 'cool' voice.

She looked at me with surprise, with her mouth slightly opened.

Her lips were pink and perfectly shaped... as I said, a goddess.

"I'm s-Seth." I blushed at my mistake. I didn't know talking to a girl could leave me in such state of nerves.

Leah and Jacob must've had a silent conversation because he left in such a huff.

Leah changed and dressed somewhere private and emerged a few minutes after.

"Gomenasia..." I heard the girl say. Her voice was musical.

Oh, she was Japanese. I think I need a translator.

I told Leah that we wouldn't be able to understand them because they spoke another language... maybe Nessie can help...

**A/N**

**!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- wow, it's been so long since I last published… I have to admit, I've missed writing **

**I hope you find this chapter good!**

**As usual, reviews are so very much appreciated! 3**

Translations

-Nessie's POV

_Dear diary,_

_ I wouldn't actually mind being Jacob's. I mean, he is cute and funny- a bit over-protective, but who wouldn't want all that attention? Especially with those deep chocolate eyes always set on you… wow. I'm really confused though. I don't know how I can face him. Aunt Bella too. Mostly Uncle Edward. I'm afraid. They're all in more danger because of me. Well, technically. I think. As I said, I'm confused. Is it because of my situation? I didn't mean to cause anyone harm. I'm sure Uncle Edward doesn't like me getting close with Jacob… there must be something that they're not telling me._

_ Love,_

_ Nessie._

My head hurts. I knew that there was some underlying _thing_ with Jacob, and my aunt and uncle. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Was there some sort of history? I hope that it's over; I wouldn't want to be in some sort of emotional roller coaster with them. That would just be weird, and awkward… and weird.

Ugh! I shivered.

I heard panting somewhere in the forest and smelled Leah, Seth, Masaki and another vampire that I don't know, then there was Jacob. My heart was pounding by the time that they were on the front porch. I guess I've missed him that much- by him I so obviously mean Jacob.

-Bella's POV

I hate being 'unsupernatural'-well, not really. I just freak out a lot when _someone_- oh let's call her a pixie-like bubble of energy that I would so love to scream at right now- enters my room quite unexpectedly, through my window.

I mean, she almost gave me a freaking heart attack! There I was reading pride and prejudice in comfortable silence then- BAM! My window was shut followed by a female vampire- part of the freaking out was I thought that it was Victoria- jumping to my bed and covering my mouth- she probably saw that I'd scream at her.

"Bella! Bella! It's OK! It's just me, Alice! Remember the sister you never had?" she actually had the gall to smile. Ugh! More like the sister who I **never **want to have.

"Mmmn-mnnn! Mhf-mnnnn!" her granite-like hand was cold against my skin and-of course- my words would be muffled.

"I'm sorry what?" Alice says while removing her hand from my mouth.

"I said remove your hand from my mouth!" I said through gritted teeth.

"But I already did." She said nonchalantly.

I just looked at her with as much venom that I could muster.

"Death stares don't work on vampires." She laughed.

She told me about what she overheard in the forest and how she had to run to me quick because she just missed me so much. I scoffed and said that she just needed protection from Edward again. She 'hmpf-ed' and said "such a know-it-all Bella. You really are a child prodigy." Ah, sarcasm- not even lunch-time yet.

I'm sure Edward would arrive a bit later; Alice always arrives earlier than him.

-Seth's POV

I must admit, my goddess- though I really can't understand her- is unbelievably cute. Is this what imprinting feels like? I hear it's different from every wolf- err, man-boy-whatever. I hope it is, not knowing is the worst. I would say that Leah likes the blonde dude- the way that she looks at him is all gross and such. I chuckled.

My goddess was looking at me like I'm this great big puzzle and she's out to solve me. Flattering but makes me a bit uneasy, after all she's still a vampire. I wonder if she'll like me, I mean sure I'd learn Japanese for her, and maybe go everywhere she want to- I mean if she'd like me to. Hopefully.

-Leah's POV

Seth's being all stupid and gawking on what's-her-name. Ugh, I mean chill Seth, you're gonna scare her! My guy- I know he's really not mine… yet- looked pensive and beautiful and looking at me amused, like- wait what? Oh... I must've blushed a million shades of red because I heard him chuckle. I really hope that this is imprinting- I'd kill to have my life-long partner. I mean I'm the only wolf. And that's… I won't even go there. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts…

-Nessie's POV

I'm guessing that this will not end well. Serving as a translator was ok, but I really don't like it if I'm always the bearer of bad news… I just know that Seth and Leah will not like me when I tell them what Shiko and Masaki-err have.

Surprisingly, I wasn't at all surprised about Leah and Seth's questions- I was just wondering why I didn't ask Masaki the questions in the first place. Must be because I really don't think of him that way… maybe.

I decided that it would be simultaneous- I know, not the best choice, but at least effective.

First to ask was Leah, then Seth, and then of course Masaki and Shiko had questions of their own. Basically, Seth and Leah got dumped even before they could say that they liked Shiko and Masaki. Turns out they were both with significant others, uhm, married.

Obviously Leah and Seth were sad but they hid it well. I guess they'll hate me now.

-Leah's POV

I guess that it wasn't imprinting, because I really am not supposed to feel hurt, angry or jealous that they had the love of their lives, wasn't I? I mean the whole point of imprinting was to be whatever the one you imprinted on wants you to be, right? But I'm so angry that this wasn't it! What am I? Some godforsaken abnormality? A freak? A freaking' mistake of nature? I wanted to cry, to wail, and to smash stuff- but I knew that I had to keep control because they'll all be in a lot of danger and besides, I really had no right to feel this way- especially to Masaki who simply didn't know. Nessie looks uncomfortable though, she might think that I'm angry at her- which in fact, I'm not. It's not her fault- its nobody's fault that I'm a biological dead end.

I motioned for Nessie to walk with me. We walked to the beach and I told her everything, from Sam and Emily- we all know that story- their honeymoon, how I'm a biological dead end, how I can't help but be bitter, how difficult it is to be me and most of all, how it's never going to be her fault that Masaki was already married- I mean, the girl is absolutely like Bella! Blaming everything on herself! No wonder why Jacob's enamored with her.

Walking back towards the black's residence, I could hear the booming laughter of Seth. I guess he figured it out- maybe even faster than I did. He's a gifted boy, but annoying to hell most of the time. Basically by the end of the day, we were having the time of our lives. The Cullen's came over, Shiko and Masaki told tales of wonder from Japan- translated by Nessie of course- the pack came to _wolf-down_ the food (haha!) and I had the feeling of temporary happiness. Yet I can't keep dreaming of the day when I'll finally meet the one who was always meant for me.

This get together was also great for taking our minds off of Victoria. I mean- is just me or is the witch all talk but no show? I scoffed and drank the last of my cola then tuned in on what the rest were doing for fun. I can't help but wish that the night wouldn't end…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- ramble, ramble, rumble-err, I mean ramble again…**

**Ugh.. Sooo bored here...**

**Might as well put my brains to good use. :P**

**Rebecca- uhm, the Japanese vampires where only passing by… but don't worry, Leah and Seth's love-life will- er- see the light of day…**

**Hunted**

Sacrifice. It all comes down to sacrifice. He circled me, waiting for any sign of weakness in my defense. But I wouldn't give up that easily, and he knows it. He views me as an entertainment only, not a formidable foe. I scowled as he smirked.

Looking bored he said: "Give up, you know you can't win."

A low rumble escaped from my chest as I realized that I was growling. He chuckled at my rather pathetic attempt to look unfazed and unrattled by his mere presence.

"No," I said adamantly.

"Yes," he says nearing me.

The clearing in the forest that had served as my sanctuary suddenly became the place that I wouldn't really visit for a while. A place that I couldn't go to any longer. A swallowed the urge to sob.

"You do know that by the end of the day I'll have my way, right? That's always the case." He said smugly. I resisted the urge to jump at him, instead I scoffed and said: "Not this time."

He looked bored as he merely flicked his hand at the stone I threw at him. He smirked- and admittedly, my heart was fluttering again, but I willed it to stop. His satisfied stare was more than enough to finally break my concentration.

I screamed as I lunged at him with all the pent up frustration that I had for the past few weeks. It did nothing, of course. His granite skin only made my feeble, mortal hands hurt with every punch and slap that I gave. I glared with as much venom as I could muster, but he looked at me with kindness and love. He caressed my cheek and all the pent up emotion that I had suddenly evaporated. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding and relaxed; I put my head on his shoulder and mumbled my apology.

"What made you think that you'll have your way?" I asked grudgingly.

"Because I always do." He said simply. I looked at his face to look for any sign of smugness: there was none.

"Cheeky know-it-all."

He was silent for a while.

"How many times do I have to tell you to behave?' he asked me in a light tone, but we both knew that he was keeping his temper in check. I pulled at an invisible loose thread on my wool jacket. "Samantha, why do you always disobey me?" clipped, monotone. I'm on thin ice this time.

"I miss the outside." I said sadly- which is partly true.

"You always say that." He sighs. "What else, Sam? What are you not telling me? I mean don't you trust that I will always do what's best for you?"

I was beginning to tear up. Always the same explanation, always the same excuse: that I was the baby of the family and he'll always be the big brother.

"I don't need protection from anything!" I finally said through gritted teeth.

His eyes turned dark and his face contorted in fury. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He suddenly lifted me up and ran the short distance back to our house. I could do anything except fume in silence- as always.

"If you could just-"

"No."

"If you'll allow-"

"No."

"if-"

"For the last time, no!"

He set me down none too gently on our sofa. "I will not let you become this-this monster that feeds on others!"

"But I'll be invincible! I'll always be safe! I'll always be with you! I won't be a burden anymore…" I was crying by the end of my argument.

"You were never a burden." He says sadly. "Stay safe always Sammy… I love you, you know that right?"

"yes." I mumbled. It's our form of apologizing to one another.

He turned to leave and as he disappeared in the shadow of the surrounding fauna, I can't help but feel somewhat at ease by him stopping me from turning into what he is- again. Lapses in my judgment are brought about by being left alone in this house.

"I love you too, Riley." I whisper in the dark.

**A/N I know it's kinda diff from the others, but I just feel sorry for Riley. After all he was just misguided and tricked by Victoria…**

**As always reviews-good or bad- are very much appreciated and loved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Show Must Go On**

-Nessie's POV

_Dear diary,_

_I now know why all the awkwardness and tension is around my uncle, my aunt and my-er… significant other. Boy what a very weird situation that was. Glad that it did turn out alright though. In the end… at the very end. I hope._

_I didn't know how the situation started but I did get to the middle and last parts… what I remember though is my mortal aunt sandwiched between my __**supernaturally strong**__-er _boyfriend_ and my __**unbelievably granite **__uncle____(yes I just had to stress those _minor_ details). They must've been pretty shocked when I suddenly pulled them apart and way, waaay away from my feeble mortal aunt (who will undoubtedly _kill_ me if she ever reads this)._

_The argument, of course, was about the women of their lives- obviously me and my aunt. Uncle was all about Jacob taking away his two women- first my aunt (we got through that though-Jacob explained) and now me. What they both needed was a nice long talk. And by talk I mean restraining each party and having to suffer all through their conversations shivering because of their gritted teeth or fang or incisors- whatever!_

_All I know is I'm so glad that this is all resolved. At least for the time being. Ugh. But in the few months that I've here, I just know that I can't be without them- my family, ever…_

_Love,_

_Nessie._

I sigh as I hid my diary in my sock drawer. Although I am sure that no one will dare read it, it's still a precaution. Graduation is nearing for my family- it's a running joke here to ask if this is the hundredth or so… Aunt Alice wants to have a party and I'm pretty sure not everyone is excited about that. What they're all really excited about is the upcoming nuptials. I guess I am too since I am one of the bridesmaids. Aunt Bella chose to not have a maid of honor to show no favoritism- so aunt Alice, aunt Rosalie, me and a human named Raquel (form my aunt Bella's old life) are all bridesmaids. And we, aunt Bella and I, asked my uncle and my _boyfriend_ to be civil, though I'm pretty sure aunt Bella is trying to convince uncle Edward to make Jacob one of his best men. I scoff at the idea. As if they'll ever allow that.

-Riley's POV

To say I was fuming is an understatement. First I find out that Victoria lied to me- saying that I'm the only one she ever loved- when she had this James guy that died. Second, when I was about to go home, I see my sister, trying to go out- again. She's convinced herself that protecting her is a burden for me. Which is totally not true, I love her, she's family and I'll protect her no matter what. And I have a feeling that she needs protection from Victoria too. That's why I hide her. Now I know that my feeling is correct. And I now realize that in order to protect Sam, I'll have to play dumb. I have to act like everything is still ok between me and Victoria. I have to act like I don't know about James…

I hear her calling for me.

The show must go on.

**A/N wow, two in one night! Whew! :"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this is entirely for SWAC TWILIGHT14... :P**

**The Show Will Go On**

-Riley's POV

I was cold. Not the kind of cold that you feel from the weather, but the kind that you feel from the inside. My Samantha. My precious little sister… turned into a monster like me. I came home one night to find her writhing in agony- trashing all over the place. In between gritting her teeth she says "He bit me!" I saw Victoria off to the side looking at my sister with almost pitying eyes. She looked at me sadly and said "I'm sorry…"

It lasted for three days. When she finally came through and the agony of the thirst left her body, her red eyes were filled with triumph and pride. I shudder to think that she even likes this eternal hell.

A passing vampire bit her, with the intent to finish her off- I was later to find out. If Victoria hadn't been passing by on the way to the city for a hunt, my sister would be a lifeless corpse- as opposed to a live one. Never the less, I am eternally grateful to Victoria. And I know now that she does love me. She didn't love James. Not one bit.

-Bella's POV

I was hysterical. I was scared. I was in shock. So many emotions coursing through me that I don't know which one to express. They were here. In my house. Going through my belongings, taking a few of my clothes, memorizing my scent. They could've attacked my father- who was always almost left alone in the house. Everyone was silent, trying to calm themselves down. Jacob was shaking with anger, Nessie was staring daggers at my window, Alice looked murderous, and there were no words to describe Edward.

"I'm never leaving you alone," Edward said.

"And someone will always be here to keep Charlie company" Jacob added.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"They can't stay here." Nessie said with conviction.

Alice agreed and of course, I argued that this was my home and I'm not leaving it due to some sick vampire that's out for my life. I know, I will so totally win this argument, as always.

-Alice's POV

I know Bella's fuming, she's always so in control of her life. Sarcasm, in case you're too smart to guess. Within the day her stuff was transferred to our house and Charlie opted to stay with Billy and Jacob. But he argued that when Billy's daughter- Rachel- comes home, he'll stay with Sue. I can already see the next wedding, I'll just have to convince them to let _me_ plan and execute it for them… I'm getting off track here, aren't I?

Where was I again? Oh, right. Bella was so angry that she even kicked Edward out of their room. Everyone agreed with what Nessie said so Jacob and Edward collaborated with Bella's blessing; and by her blessing I mean the two idiots loaded all her stuff while playing deaf to her protests. Nessie, while being against what the two brainless Neanderthals, just stayed quiet at one side because putting Bella's safety is our priority. Where was I, you ask? I was inside, convincing Charlie that this was the best thing to do (our excuse was that we found a massive termite infestation so they have to vacate the premises for a while).

I occupied myself with online shopping… Bella's going to be there for at least half a day. And that's like forever or something.

-Victoria's POV

I purred in satisfaction as everything fell into place. The plan is back on track, after a few bumps forced it to swerve. I knew Riley was starting to doubt me. I knew someone had told him about James. I knew who that was. Yes, was. I laugh to myself as I remembered how he struggled with being set aflame. He was reduced to ashes in minutes. Of course that was after I used him to correct the damage that he's done. I know about Samantha, of course I do. I knew from day one. I chose to humor Riley because I needed him. And now that he's starting to doubt… I killed two birds with one stone. No, I really did- I killed them before I set the plan into motion. It doubled the fun.

I first tracked the dead idiot down… convincing him to play along was easy, he just needed a little _teasing_. The next part was a bit complicated. He had to seduce Samantha a little, bite her- suck a little blood if he wanted to- and I'll come along at _the right moment_ to stop him. That was the complicated part, I have to go in at the right moment- she should be a bit dizzy, but not near fainting; just disoriented enough to not realize that there really was no fight, we just messed with a few things.

Just as the venom was starting to spread properly, I ordered the idiot to run and waited patiently for Riley. It didn't take long. Manipulation is one of my talents. I got Riley fooled again. Everything fell into place that easily… the idiot was just that easy to kill. My plan will succeed. It's foolproof. It's perfect. Just like me.

My puppets are so obedient, it makes me so happy. Happy enough to play a little while with Riley. So many toys to spare gets me in that kind of high. Not minding the surroundings, I laugh out loud.


End file.
